clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Fever Party 2015
:Not to be confused with the Frozen Party, an event from 2014, or the Frozen Fever Party 2016. The Frozen Fever Party 2015 was a party in Club Penguin that began on April 23, 2015 and ended on May 6, 2015 online, while it ended on May 20, 2015 on the Club Penguin app. It was based on the 7-minute short Frozen Fever, which was released theatrically with Cinderella on March 13, 2015. Storyline The gang from Arendelle decided to come back to the island to throw Anna a big birthday party, all while Elsa was trying to get over a cold. The storyline of the party mimics the storyline of the short, but modified to fit into the game. Confirmation Polo Field gave a hint in a comment on the What's New Blog - "I've got a fever... ;)".Ask Polo! - March 2015 It was confirmed when a line of code was discovered in the Club Penguin app,"quest_catalog_task12_description_text":"New Frozen Fever Items" and Megg officially confirmed it during a meetup on March 28, 2015. Free items Pins Trivia *It was the second Frozen-related party, the first being the Frozen Party. *Most of the rooms from the Frozen Party returned, with some minor differences, along with a new room, Anna's Room. *Members were able to adopt a Snowman Puffle at the party, like at the Frozen Party of 2014. *This party had the most amount of pins released at once. *If you clicked on the Hydro Hopper ship at the Dock, you could hear Elsa sneezing. *On the Club Penguin App, Elsa's Ice Palace opened a day before the online game. *Snowballs could only be thrown in intervals of 2.5 seconds in the decorated rooms. This happened both when pressing the snowball icon in the toolbar and when pressing T. *The snowflakes in the rooms were smaller than the ones at the Frozen Party. Glitches *If you used the zip line or the slide at the Puffle Park, your penguin would turn upside down. This glitch was fixed. *If you went to Elsa's Ice Palace the day before it opened, an error message would appear saying it would open in a negative amount of hours. This glitch was fixed. *If you went to Elsa's Ice Palace, you couldn't see Elsa's 1st, 3rd, 5th etc. performance. This glitch was fixed. Gallery Screens Frozen Fever Party homepage.jpg|The homepage image before the party Frozen Fever Party homepage 2.jpg|The homepage image during the party Frozen Fever Party login screen.jpg|The login screen image, which was also used as a homepage image during the party Frozen Fever Party 2015 logo screen.png|The logo screen during the party Homepage FrozenFeverPartyHomepageScreen.png|The first homepage screen of the party FrozenFeverPartyHomepageScreen2.png|The second homepage screen of the party FrozenFeverPartyHomepageScreen3.png|The third homepage screen of the party Login Screens FrozenFeverPartyLoginScreen.png|The first log-in screen of the party FrozenFeverPartyLoginScreen2.png|The second log-in screen of the party Sneak Peeks April2015PartyHint.png|Polo Field hinting the event on the What's New Blog April party.png|Megg confirming the event Frozen Fever sneak peek.jpg|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog Frozen Fever Party Room Sneak Peek.jpg|A sneak peek of Anna's Room posted on Club Penguin's Facebook page Frozen Fever Snowgies.png|The Snowgies, as shown on the What's New Blog Rooms Normal Frozen Fever Party 2015 Anna's Room.png|Anna's Room Frozen Party Beach.png|Beach Frozen Party Cove.png|Cove Frozen Fever Party 2015 Dock.png|Dock Frozen Party Elsa's Ice Palace.png|Elsa's Ice Palace Frozen Party Forest.png|Forest Frozen Fever Party 2015 Plaza.png|Plaza Frozen Fever Party 2015 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Frozen Party Town.png|Town Frozen Frozen Party Beach frozen.png|Beach Frozen Fever Party 2015 Dock frozen.png|Dock Frozen Party Cove frozen.png|Cove Frozen Party Forest frozen.png|Forest Frozen Fever Party 2015 Plaza frozen.png|Plaza Frozen Fever Party 2015 Snow Forts frozen.png|Snow Forts Frozen Party Town frozen.png|Town Map Frozen Fever Party Map.png|The map during the party Emoticons Holiday Party 2012 music emoticon.gif|Blue Music Notes emoticon FreezingEmote.png|Frozen Face emoticon Frozen 2014 Emoticons Flake.gif|Flake emoticon Videos Club Penguin Frozen Fever Party - Official Trailer Safe Chat Messages Jokes Tour Guide Messages Names in other languages See also *Frozen Party *Sponsored Parties *List of Parties and Events in 2015 References Category:Parties of 2015 Category:2015 Category:Sponsored Parties